I Don't Love You
by EvEn If It KiLLs Me
Summary: Very angsty one shot, maybe...Based off of My Chemical Romance's I Don't Love You.  Check in for more info.Rated M for suicide


**__**

I Don't Love You

****

Sam has to move with her family, she loves Danny, but she can't let him know before she goes, it would just make it harder to leave, DxS sorry I had to do this but, MCR Rocks wanted a story so I'm giving her one dammit! Enjoy.

****

Sam's POV

Tomorrow I had to leave, I hated to tell Danny this, I'd hate to see him cry, I'd hate to see him suffer but, it had to be said, or he'd keep wondering what had happened to me, and he'd set out to find me.

__

Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

Later that day

"Danny I have to tell you something, don't be sad or anything but-," I was cut off by Danny when I saw the look of concern in his eyes, those beautiful icey blue eyes, "Sam what are you talking about?" He said to me a bit sad, I noticed a tear running down my face, '_I never should have started this conversation, I should have just left him alone to rot, I---Hate him!!! Dammit why does this happen to me!! Why is this so fucking hard!!' _"Danny, I'm moving, I--I--I can't do anything to stop it….I came to tell you---I--I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE, DON'T FOLLOW ME OR LOOK FOR ME!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I was crying so damn hard now I couldn't help but run away, I knew he was there just standing shocked by what I said, I saw him so sad before I left I was already up to my house, I ran in and ran to my room to cry my eye's out.

__

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

Danny's POV

__

'What happened? I thought she loved me,…Maybe it was just me and my mind, but I could swear that every time I looked at her she would have this hint of love in her eyes, she'd be looking at me, I'd be looking at her with the same stare, I couldn't help but drown in those beautiful eye's I admit a long time ago, I loved her, so much, I'd never let her go, and now she's leaving…'

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sam's POV

__

'Why the hell did we have to move?! I have no reason to live without Danny, I didn't mean what I said, loved him so much, I knew he felt the same way, but I couldn't do anything about it, I could never tell him that, especially before leaving, It would lead him to death, and I knew it god dammit,'

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

Normal POV

Danny flew to Sam's house. He phased through her window, he saw her crying her eyes out, "Sam, please don't leave like this, I hate seeing you cry," He said to her concerned what she might do to herself.

"Danny, why'd you come here, you're making it harder to leave then it already is…" She said to him very sadly.

"Sam, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, please don't do this…" Danny said.

"I love you too Danny, I didn't mean to say those things, I want to be with you so much, but I can't stop my parents from moving, I tried so hard, I did really," She said still sad. Danny went up to her and hugged her, he whispered in her ear, "We'll meet again, don't worry for me, all I can do is worry for you, our lives will never be separate, trust me," he said those words and disappeared from her arms, she was happy at what he said, she loved the concern and love in his voice, I made her feel soft inside, with that she readied herself to pack.

__

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

Moving Day

Sam was putting her stuff into the back of the moving truck, she remembered what Danny had said to her, she can remember his exact words, '_We'll meet again, don't worry for me, all I can do is worry for you, our lives will never be separate, trust me' _Those words were what gave her the power to leave, knowing that one day they would meet again. Danny was at his house writing in a book here's what it said,

__

'When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday'

'**_This is for you Sam, we will meet again trust me, in death we love together forever,'_ With that last thought he kicked the chair, and was left there hanging from the rope.**

Danny Fenton

RIP

Forever, and ever, will our hero be loved

Is what it said on his grave stone

10 years later

Sam was standing on Danny's grave, she set some flowers on it.

'**_We will meet again trust me, our love will be forever and ever, in death we will meet, till then, I will always think of you, don't worry for me, I will worry for you, I will meet you in heaven Danny, when this time comes, I will never let you go._**

She looked to the sky, "You were the greatest man I've ever met, your words would make me melt, your soft voice made me feel good, your eyes would make me stand there and forget life, you made me feel like nothing bad can ever happen, I love you Danny Fenton," at that she walked away from the grave looking down, remembering his words, '_We'll meet again, don't worry for me, all I can do is worry for you, our lives will never be separate, trust me'_

**__**

To be continued…


End file.
